


Different types of people

by Booberfraggle



Category: Fraggle Rock
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberfraggle/pseuds/Booberfraggle
Summary: Red and Mokey hold hands and take a walk.





	Different types of people

They walked with their fingers intertwined.

Red and Mokey fraggle were two very different fraggles. Red was loud and sporty, Mokey was quiet and artistic. Red liked to tease her friends, mokey liked to comfort them. In each and every interaction they contradicted one another. 

 Yet here they were, walking in the rock their hands clasped together loosely. Mokey gently squeezed Red's hand. "Red?", she questioned softly, "Do you know I love you?"

 Red laughed softly, smiling wide. "Of course I do Mokey, we're holding hands!" Mokey smiled fondly, placing a soft kiss on the end of Red's snout.

 "Mokey?", the athlete began to question, "Did you know that I'm greatful to have you as my girlfriend?" The other was taken back, she'd never heard Red sound so emotionally vulnerable. She felt her face soften, "Oh Red..thank you for being my love. I love you so much"

Their hands were clasped tight, and their hearts were lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I wrote this at 3 am so if its bad im so sorry. (mokey, red, sweeties im so sorry a bitch would go and write that oh my gosh)  
> And  
> 2.Ok so like?? I have a bunch of fraggle rock hcs ?? Like here we go  
> Mokey and Red are lesbians and are in love!  
> Wembley and Boober are both trans and both gay and in love!  
> Gobo is Bi!!  
> Mokey is trans too btw!!  
> (Also Cantus and Murray are together and the other minstrels are like their family)


End file.
